


At the Crossing Paths (Poem)

by franciskerst



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franciskerst/pseuds/franciskerst
Summary: A moment of decisive crisis in the partnership; will the separation be for ever?





	At the Crossing Paths (Poem)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the English version of the already posted French poem. I am afraid the French text is much better but this is all I can do. It was meant to be the prologue of a story that was never written.

Two years have passed and now we go our separate ways;  
I remain, as you leave for uncertain havens,  
And the star, ascending on the far horizon,  
With its dim glow guides us or drives us off the trail… 

Whatever it may reach, wherever it may lead,  
We have walked together this path, indeed, my friend ?  
Together, side by side, or standing face to face,  
Like two walls with no doors, or steep, ice covered cliffs,  
Or rather twin mirrors, reflecting each other,  
where still the same figures are forming and waning. 

And what were we, each one for the other :  
brothers, whose past and faith have turned into adversaries,  
Though mated by spilled blood and made equal by sin,  
Too close to see ourselves and yet too far to touch;  
Speaking, not listening ; listening and not hearing;  
Wanting to see nothing, joking as a defence ? 

And what were we, partner, if not captives in jail,  
Who thrust, in the darkness, their chains upon the bars,  
Hurting themselves and each other by turns,  
Feeling at heart no fear, neither hatred nor wrath,  
Struggling, embraced in bursts of a bitter sorrow;  
Or fellows bound by oath and accepted duty,  
Both bent under the yoke of the same ill fortune,  
But doomed to be a part of a higher purpose  
And willingly sharing the burden of hardship ? 

If there is no answer, if we decline to guess.  
What will remain to us,  aside from the distress  
Of what once could have been and still, for us, was not ? 

Whatever it would reach, wherever it would lead,  
we have walked  together this path, indeed my friend ?


End file.
